


Chicken Noodle Soup

by Barson4Ever



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Raf and Noah gets sick





	Chicken Noodle Soup

“Barba.” Raf answered without looking at the caller ID whilst walking out of One Hogan’s place coughing.

“Hey, you feeling okay?” Liv asked, worried about her husband.

“No, I feel like death, I’m thinking about taking off a few days.”

“Well, will you do me a favor?”

“Mi Amor, I will do anything you want me to, as long as I can go home and lay down after."

"Our son is sick too. His teacher called me and, I can’t get out because of this case. And Lucy is sick too.” Liv said.

“Okay, I’ll pick up Noah and, go home. Then when you get home, you can take care of us and, you can make us chicken noodle soup.” Raf said with a smirk on his face.

“What if I get sick too?” Liv asked, knowing she would but not from whatever sickness Raf and Noah had.

“Then I and Noah will do anything for you.”

“You two better!”

“We will mi Amor.”

“Okay, love you.”

“Love you too.” Raf said. After he hung up with Liv, he got in a cab and headed off to Noah’s school.

At Noah’s School

Raf walked into the principal’s office at Noah’s school.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

“Hi, I’m Rafael Benson-Barba, I’m here to pick up Noah Benson-Barba.”

“Yes, he’s in the next room.” the principal announced, getting up and walking to a door on the other side of the room to the one Rafael came through.

The principal opened the door and Raf could see Noah laying on the bed they used for when the kids got sick.

“Noah, your father is there to pick you up.”

Noah opened his eyes and smiled as Raf crouched down in front of him.

“You feel bad buddy?” Raf asked.

“Si, Papi.” Noah said as he shivered.

“Me too, why don’t we go home and rest until Mami gets home?” Raf asked.

Noah’s face lit up at the word Mami.

“Okay, Papi.”

“You need to sign him out.” the principal reminded him.

After Raf got Noah home, he gave Noah a good hot bath, dried him and laid him down in his and Liv’s bed. After making sure he was warm.

“Okay, buddy get some rest. I’m going to get myself a shower and then I’ll come lay down with you, is that alright?”

“Si.” is all little Noah said and then he was asleep.

Raf smiled down at the little boy. He couldn’t believe Noah and Olivia had become his whole life. He then went to the bathroom for his shower.

Ten minutes later Raf and Noah were cuddled up together asleep snoring.

Liv didn’t get home till almost 5, walking in their apartment it was quiet. She made her way into their bedroom and saw her husband and Noah snuggled up together, asleep.

“Your Papi and brother don’t feel good.” she said as she rubbed her stomach.

“No, we do not. Who are you talking to?” Raf asked with his eyes closed.

“Your son or daughter.” Liv smiled at him as he opened his eyes and looked at her hand on her stomach.

“I’m going to make you two some soup, I’ll be back.” Liv said but Raf shook his head.

“The soup can wait, and when were you going to tell me?”

“Tonight over a nice night out with my boys, but that got canceled.” Liv said as she walked over to Raf.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry you and Noah got sick.” Liv said.

“I love you Liv to the moon and back.” said Raf as his hand ran up and down Liv’s small baby bump, smiling at her.

Liv smiled and kiss him.

Raf looked back at Liv’s bump.

“I love you, mi hijo, hija.” and he kissed her stomach.


End file.
